


Trespass

by Angelscythe



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Bloody Scenes, Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, I'm bad at tagging y'all sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 07:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: One mistake isn't that dangerous when you're the one paying for it.Sylvain is the one paying for every mistake of Felix and when he does one time too many... he can't support it.





	Trespass

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!  
Thank you for your interest!!  
This fic came out because uuugh I started playing the game and I'm kinda bad and Sylvain kept dying in front of Felix when I play (oops) so... here have this!!!  
Also, english isn't my first language and my game is in french so I'm really sorry for the mistakes and if some of my sentence aren't close enough of what the game offer!!
> 
> Thank you again, have fun and stay hydrated!!

Being on a battlefield wasn’t for kids. Or idiots.

It always promised to be a thrilling experience for Felix, a place where strength, strategy and discipline swirled in a perfect dance and where every scar was the proof of a previous mistake. He didn’t want to show any scar, not the slightest and would be ashamed of that one on the knee, he did when he was just a child. He wanted to prove his value, prove he was worthy and to be the perfect soldier. An arm at the service of his Kingdom.

Then…

The reality.

The blood, the mistakes… More blood. An everliving pain.

The blood jumping when the sword of a thief opened the flesh. The amaranth coloring the white shirt. One new every week because it kept bleeding here and there.

“You good?” Sylvain asked with a wide smile.

Felix couldn’t erase the horror but the voice called him enough to summon back his focus and his sword swirled, piercing the uncovered chest of the brigand. Just before the renegade could touch any of them.

“Idiot! Why are you always so careless?”

The blood continued to stream, staining more white as it spread.

One mistake.

If only it was the only one.

One _more_ mistake and yet, while the scarlet-colored his white shirt, Sylvain still smiled at him.

“I’m not that careless! Let’s say I have my focus somewhere else.”

He made swirl his spear and the tip entered in the flesh of a thief. Felix slayed this one before he could try something else. Strangely, this blood wasn’t that disturbing…

“Focus on what matter!” Felix said, harsh.

“I focus on what matter, Felix! I’m taking care of…”

Suddenly, he stopped talking.

Suddenly, more blood splashed around, covering not only the white but their face. And this blood… was so disturbing.

“S…Sy… SYLVAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!!!!!” he yelled.

Red melted with the hair already so read, and the cheeks that could turn like red flowers once in a while. Sylvain fell on the floor, the arrow that ripped his throat open falling on Felix’s feet.

Drenched with sweat, Felix suddenly woke up in his bed.

It was a dream?

He jumped on the floor, his long dark blue mane swirling around him as he didn’t even take the time to tie it up. He didn’t put on any slippers neither, just leaving his room as fast as he could to go to Sylvain’s room.

It was just a dream, obviously! Because he was in his bed so… so just a dream! But he needed to see Sylvain anyway.

Be sure.

He opened the door of the room. The dim light coming from the corridors, lighten by big candles, being just enough to tell him… there was no one here.

Sylvain was always talking about girls but Felix knew he would, actually, never run in the corridors of the Monastery in the Dark of the Night just to woo a lady. Felix snapped one of the candles in their big chandelier to enter the room and be sure… Be sure that Sylvain was there. But the bed was perfectly tugged and it seemed there was nobody here since days…

At this moment Felix remembered, or couldn’t hide the truth to himself any longer…

Maybe it was a dream. A nightmare. But it was just the incessant memories of that battle…

He thought about it every day.

He did so many bad choices in that battle.

A scar was the proof of a mistake. While he still wore none of them, except that one on the knee, Sylvain kept having more and more. One or two at every new battle and yet, he kept smiling, showing off his scars, his mistakes, as if this was the most precious thing he had.

And two days ago…

Two days ago, when he saw that mistake… when he saw Sylvain’s throat being open…

He gasped as he could feel again the warm of his blood on his face. His heart was beating so fast in his chest that nausea grabbed his own throat, making him feel like he was suffocating. He needed to sit. Weak, he almost sat on Sylvain’s bed but he stopped himself, falling on his knees just in front of the pillow, instead.

He tightened his hands on his thighs, watching the bed as if Sylvain could be here, sleeping.

“I’m… I’m sor…”

He couldn’t finish his sentence.

And while he couldn’t, it was still in his heart. Every scar of Sylvain seemed to be his mistakes. He knew how often Sylvain could jump in the battle, how much he will take a blow, just because he wanted to protect him. Probably to impress any girl from their team… or from the thieves’ gang. He wouldn’t even be surprised!

Felix wanted to hate him.

He wanted to reproach to Sylvain every of his scar and yet…

Yet he couldn’t.

And he couldn’t mutter the words “I’m sorry”. Even though he kept re-see the images of that arrow, this blood… Every time he closed his eyes, it came back. It had never been so distilled into his brain until now. Before, he had to deal with some of those mistakes, injuries, and he hated to see Sylvain topless, for whatever reason, because he could count the scars and knew there were others, hidden under his clothes.

Well…

Felix tightened his hands on his pants.

A light knock echoed but he didn’t move.

“Felix?”

Ingrid.

He heard a soft sigh then felt something warm on his shoulders.

“I guessed it was you, when I heard someone around,” she muttered.

A glance on the side still said to Felix she had her spear with her. She had laid it on the wall but wouldn’t have it with her. Just in case.

“I’m okay,” he said with a cold tone.

“You don’t need to lie to me,” she replied, pressing her temple against his.

He didn’t reply.

She pressed her hand on his shoulder and got up, still holding out her hand.

“Come with me, please.”

She was sweeter than he ever remembered. He slowly got up to take her hand in his, accepting to follow her. It was more than probably bad to wander like that in the Monastery the night, but Ingrid had no other choices. Those last two days, Felix had changed… hence the reason why she kept an eye, and an ear, ready to act as soon as there would be something…

Now, it was even worse than what she had expected…

Cautious, she led him with her.

He was like a ghost, just accepting to be her puppet and following her feet without the slightest sound. He had found enough reason for that, at least…

Ingrid glanced at him and then at the door they were approaching to… She pushed the door and then him through the threshold.

“You should thank Mercy, you know?” she pointed out, leaning slightly over him.

He glanced on the side.

“I will…”

“Thank you,” Ingrid replied. She grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him to push him a little bit further. “You can do it, Felix. I thought you were afraid of nothing!” she cheered up.

He nodded slightly, fighting against himself to not even blink. The images threatened him to come back at every second.

Ingrid could sense it and, in other situations, would have stayed with him… but there, she paced backward, closed the door and… leaned against the wall. Just in case.

Felix approached the bed in the side of the room.

He was less silent there and just watched the face through the beam of the Moon and the Stars coming from outside. Sylvain’s skin looked so weird under this light… ghostlike? As if he couldn’t touch it at all… and the wound on his throat was like a… like the oeuvre of a mad sculptor who would have thrown colors above it. He could also see every other scars on his chest. Red marks, white marks… blue and violet bruises and even one yellow next to the collarbones. Sylvain was a blank canvas and _his_ mistakes were the sad brush that adorned him…

He walked toward the other bed just next to it and took the sheet to lay it over Sylvain. He would explain himself to his teacher Manuela if it was needed.

“No thank you, I’m good. Girls can see my beautiful scars like that!”

Felix jumped, surprised by Sylvain who watched him with a smile. He clenched his jaw and raised his fist. Sylvain raised his hands immediately.

“Stop! I’m wounded!” he reminded to him.

It was probably the only thing that could stop Felix. But not from throwing the cover on him.

“It’s cold outside,” he said.

“Yes, not as cold as you!” Sylvain tapped the mattress next to him. “I’m glad you came. What held you back?” he asked.

He moved slightly his head on the side and groaned. It was hurtful… No wonder why. The arrow that cut through his flesh should have killed him. When Mercedes had run to him, covered by Dimitri himself, he had already lost so much blood. Without her healing spell, it would have been over…

There, he was just very weak and all he wanted was to receive a lot of love and presents from pretty one. But he had just been lectured by their teacher, then Ingrid without forgetting Dimitri. And didn’t even deserve to see Felix…

“I didn’t want to come,” Felix finally said.

“I took this arrow for you!” Sylvain replied with a fake outraged tone.

“You shouldn’t!” he groaned. “Why are you always so…” He clenched his fists. “Do you realize?! You could have died! And you just… You’re playing like it’s nothing but it is! You have to stop playing like that on the battlefield! You’re always… You always… You’re an idiot!” he let out, out of anger, unable to find the correct words.

“I told you, Felix. My focus isn’t where yours is. I don’t think I failed my missions.”

“Can you just stop?! What are you seeking?! Is it that important to be a _Don Juan_?! That important to have those ladies sending you flowers?! If you continue like that, you will receive plenty! ON YOUR GRAVE!!”

“That is not what I’m searching,” he replied.

“So what are you seeking?! It’s how you’d end up, Sylvain! Look at you!! Without Mercedes you would have been…” Felix looked down with rage. “Never do that again! Stop doing that! Your life is more worthy than anything you could seek!”

“You mean… more than _your_ life?”

“Stop!” Felix replied. “Don’t act with me as if I was just one of those flirts! This will never happen anymore. If you’re too stupid to protect your own life, I’ll take care of it or lock you in your room!”

“Lock me in my room? My goodness!” Sylvain laughed.

And groaned in pain.

He moved his hand on his side.

Seeing the pain paint Sylvain’s face was unbearable for Felix. He just turned around.

“That is the reason why I didn’t come before,” he warned as he walked to the doors.

“Felix, why? I’m serious.”

“I am serious!” he said.

Sylvain pushed out the sheets and got up. The sound of the floor squeaking, of the bed rubbing against the wood, made Felix turn over.

“Are you…”

He walked toward him and grabbed him by the shoulders, pressing on the one opposite to the throat’s wound to force him down. His face was only anger. Sylvain’s back hit the mattress and he groaned but his hand snatched his wrist, forcing him to fall on the mattress. Which let out a scream under the new weigh.

“Why are you an idiot?! This is not a game Sylvain! If you pursue I will…”

“I was sincere. But you’re probably right. Dying, even to save your life, is not worthy. I remember the time where you only smiled… Your smile is the only thing I want.”

Felix shivered.

“Do not play this game with me…” he said.

Begged.

“I’m sincere.”

“Really?” he smirked. “What about those ladies you always hit on?”

“People will more easily accept an idiot running after all the ladies he would see than an idiot wanting nothing more than the smile of his best friend.” He slid slightly his head on the side. “Uuuugh… Not Ingrid or Dimitri. I mean _you_.”

Felix stared him.

He saw him woo so many ladies. He saw him make the court to everyone and never heard more sincere words…

“Do you think that?” he asked.

Sylvain moved his hand to caress Felix’s cheek.

“Do you doubt it?”

“In this case, stop being an idiot…”

“It will be difficult but I’ll do my best!”

“… and don’t risk your life that way. Let me protect you.”

Sylvain nodded and tugged slightly on him. Felix followed the movement, laying a bit against him, but just a bit. He didn’t want to press against any wound. His fingers moved around and passed along the throat, not that far from the scar. He felt Sylvain’s forehead lying on his, his breath against his skin.

“I will never be so careless, as you said, again,” he swore.

“Thank you…”

He could think about Manuela coming in this room tomorrow and find them like that, to the excuse they will have to say but… he knew Sylvain was doing okay. And that none of his mistake will risk to rip Sylvain from him. He could close his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading and sorry again for the mistakes!!  
(You can say hi on my twitter @Angelscythe if you want to!)


End file.
